


New Love! Trunks & Kitty!

by Sara1991



Series: New Love [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: This is opposite of New Love! Goten & Bulla!  For myself more then anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note if you have read New Love! Goten & Bulla; this first chapter is almost exactly the same with parts of chapter 3 in it. But I have added a few extra things to this chapter 1. Chapters 2 & 3 will be completely different from the 1st story.

** New Love! Trunks & Kitty! **

* * *

 

Trunks x Kitty

Goten x Bulla

** Chapter 1: **

* * *

 

** With Trunks & Goten: **

Goten and Trunks were at Trunks’s home training after a long day at school…well long day for Goten; Trunks Graduated last year. No, Trunks was home and he was training after a long day of getting yelled at by his mother for choosing not to go to college.

“So how was school? Learn anything fun? Bet you your teachers didn’t teach you this! Ki Blast!” Trunks yelled as he and Goten trained.

“Yeah…well I heard that you and your mother were getting into it pretty good today. Ki Blast!” Goten yelled teleporting behind Trunks to try to get a sneak attack in on him…but he missed~_~

“So dude, how is your sister doing?” Goten asked as they flew around and continued to throw out attacks.

“She’s fine, why do you ask?” Trunks asked looking at him.

“Just wondering; I’ve seen her around school and she always looking at me. But when I look back at her and wave, she looks away like she’s upset or something.” Goten said confused.

“I don’t know; I think it’s a girl thing. How is Kitty; I don’t see her much anymore.” Trunks said as they took a break to get something to drink.

“Kitty…she dropped out of school a few weeks ago. Well, that’s what other students are saying. From what I understand is that teachers were getting sick of her correcting them all the time so they just gave her, her diploma. She’s super smart for being so young; she hangs out with Bulla from time to time.” Goten explained.

“Oh. Are you ready to train some more?” Trunks asked looking at his buddy.

“You bet I am! How is your dad with you not going to college?” Goten asked as they went back to training.

“Oh you know how he is; he keeps telling mom I don’t need it and that training and finding someone to have children is all that matters.” Trunks said as they exchanged kicks and punches.

“Wish my dad would stand up to my mom…but I think he’s afraid of her.” Goten said annoyed.

“I don’t blame him; your mom is really scary. I will say it’s a good thing you cut your hair!” Trunks yelled throwing a ball of energy at him.

“Why is that?” Goten asked dodging the attack and sending one back.

“Because, if I were an enemy, I’d just have to reach out and grab it; then I’d be able to get a close attack in on you!” Trunks exclaimed teleporting behind him and kicking him into the shed.

“Damnit all!” Goten yelled holding his elbow before getting back up.

Goten is a seventeen year old senior in high school with short choppy black hair and black eyes; he’s not quite as ripped as Trunks, but he does have a lot of muscles. He doesn’t get as much attention from girls like Trunks does, but that’s fine with him; he secretly has a crush on Bulla. So almost everybody at school knows…even Trunks knows.

Trunks is a nineteen year old with short violet hair and dark blue eyes and is ripped; he could have any girl he wanted and trust me; a lot of woman wanted him. He is a currently a high school graduate. Trunks has a huge thing for a girl named Kitty that he’s seen around town; she is a little bit younger than him, but two and a half years; but he likes that.

** With Kitty & Bulla: **

It was getting late when Bulla and Kitty were walking home from the park when they came across a group of thugs.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here; two pretty girls walking around at night?” One of the men asked.

“If I were you two I wouldn’t be walking around alone. Why don’t you let us walk with you?” One of the men asked; they smelled of booze and smoke.

“No thank you; we’re just going home for the night.” Bulla said simply.

“Have a wonderful night.” Kitty said softly as they tried to walk away.

“Hey, we said let us walk with you!” One of the men yelled as they grabbed a hold of the girls by their arms.

“Hey! Let us go!” Bulla and Kitty yelled furious.

“Uh-uh-uh…I don’t think so little girls. You shouldn’t be out here alone; let us help you…” The men said with wicked grins.

“Wh-what are you going to do to us?” Bulla and Kitty asked “scared.”

“Nothing bad…we’re just going to show you a good time.” The one man said with a smile.

“Yeah, no; I don’t think so!” Bulla and Kitty exclaimed as the dipped down and knocked the men that had them on their asses and after that they beat the crap out of the men.

“If you hadn’t noticed…we’re not your ordinary little girls.” Bulla said as she kicked one of the men.

“Now, have a good night.” Kitty said as they straightened up their clothes and continued their walk to Bulla’s home.

“God damn woman…” They heard one of the men grumble.

“What the hell are they?” They heard another man whimper.

It just made the two girls giggle as they made their way.

Bulla looks just like her mother with blue eyes and blue hair, but it’s just a little longer. She is a petite sixteen year old junior, who all the guys would be after if it wasn’t for who her father and brother were; boys usually run screaming from them. She has a really good poker face because she hides the fact that she has a crush on Goten really well; the only people who know are her mother, Kitty and Trunks. She told Kitty and her mom and Trunks found out when he was eavesdropping and found out that way; she’d lick the bottom of someones foot rather then tell her father…he’d kill Goten.

Kitty is the last of her people…she has calico cat hears and a tail that she keeps hidden; she has it so they only pop out when she’s upset or embarrassed…or when it’s just her and Bulla. She is a seventeen year old high school graduate with orange and black hair and green eyes and is thin. Lots of guys like her, but they don’t know she has ears and a tail; but it doesn’t matter because she has issues when talking to guys. She has a crush on Trunks and has told Bulla she has crush on a boy, but she doesn’t know he’s her older brother; she never met Bulla’s family before. Bulla usually comes over to her place where they do things that would make boys love them even more; they experiment.

“Mom, dad! We’re home!” Bulla called entering the front door.

“Oh Bulla, how was school. Oh, you must be Kitty; I’ve heard so much about you!” Bulma cried as she hugged her daughter as Vegeta came out.

“School was fine mom; same old same old. Hi daddy; this is Kitty.” Bulla said introducing her father and Kitty.

“Cat person huh? I can smell it on you…plus your ears and tail are out.” Vegeta said walking away causing Kitty to blush and Bulla to laugh.

“Is Trunks home?” Bulla asked.

“Yes…he’s out training with Goten…” Bulma sighed in frustrated.

“What’s wrong mom; what’d he do this time?” Bulla asked looking at her mother.

“That boy…he’s decided not to go to college.” Bulma said annoyed.

“Oh well…Kitty’s isn’t going to college either; but she’s really smart…” Bulla said simply.

“Oh I see…” Bulma said looking at Kitty.

“Yes, she’s only just turned seventeen and she’s graduated already!” Bulla exclaimed with a smile.

“Yep, that’s true…the teachers I guess were getting sick of me correcting them all the time. That’s what all the students are saying anyways…oh well, it doesn’t bother me; I get bored really easily in school anyways. Now I have more time to be bored.” Kitty said with a smile.

“Wait! Did you say Goten was here?!” Bulla shrieked now that what her mother had said had sunk in.

“Yeah…he’s out training with you brother. Right out there…you should go say hi.” Bulma said making fun of her daughter.

“MOM!!” Bulla cried turning red.

“I don’t know about you, but I think Bulla should just go out there and tell him how she feels.” Kitty said slyly.

“Yes, yes, I agree.” Bulma said with that same smile.

“You two are soo mean!” Bulla cried out in frustration as she turned red.

“What’s going out here? Why is your face so red?” Vegeta asked coming back out after hearing all the commotion.

“Oh umm…we were just talking about…” Bulla started.

“About how Bulla slipped in the cafeteria at school today and spilt her lunch everywhere…” Kitty said saving the day.

“Ok then…I’m going to go see Kakarot and see if he wants to train for awhile. See you after awhile.” Vegeta said kissing Bulma on the cheek while Bulla and Kitty turned away.

“Bye daddy.” Bulla said innocently as she gave Vegeta a hug.

“Bye sir.” Kitty said politely.

“Sir? Well aren’t you polite; I like you.” Bulma said with a smile as she went to go do whatever it is she was doing.

“Ok…well I guess we should go out front; you can meet my brother. Maybe we could watch the boys train for awhile.

** Outside: **

“Trunks!” Bulla yelled sliding the door open.

“What; can’t you see I’m busy?” Trunks yelled not even looking down.

“I want you to come meet my friend!” Bulla yelled.

“Can’t that wait?” Trunks called back.

“No; you two will be training all night! Just come meet her!” Bulla yelled becoming frustrated.

“Fine…come on Goten, let’s go meet Bulla’s little friend.” Trunks grumbled as they made their way down.

“Wait…he’s your brother?” Kitty asked shocked once she seen Trunks.

“Yeah, why you know him?” Bulla asked confused.

“Yeah…well kind of…I need to use the bathroom. Can you tell me where it is?” Kitty asked turning red.

“Yeah, it that door right over there.” Bulla said simply as she pointed.

“Thanks.” Kitty said quickly as she just as quickly took off.

It was then that she realized Trunks was the boy that Kitty had a crush on; she had never told her his name before so she had no idea it was her brother.

“Ok, where is this friend of yours?” Trunks asked once they landed.

“She had to use the bathroom. Her name is Kitty…” Bulla started.

“Wait Kitty? Like the girl who has orange and black hair and green eyes? That Kitty?” Trunks asked shocked.

“Yeah…why; do you know her?” Bulla asked looking at her brother.

“Sort of; I’ve seen her around town and in school. She’s like one of the smartest people in that school.” Trunks said stupidly.

“Yes…that’s her. Do you like her?” Bulla asked trying to avoid eye contact with Goten.

“What does it matter to you? Who is this boy I hear you like?” Trunks asked squinting his eyes motioning to Goten.

“Uhhh…never mind that!” Bulla exclaimed turning red.

“Ok…sorry about that…hi Goten.” Kitty said softly.

“Hi Kitty, what brings you here?” Goten asked poking Trunks in the ribs.

“I’m spending the night; Bulla invited me. You must be Bulla’s brother; I’m Kitty, it’s nice to meet you…officially…AHH!!” Kitty started out calmly, but freaked when her ears and tail popped out.

“Oh that’s soo cool!” Goten exclaimed looking at Kitty.

“You have cat ears and tail…so you’re not human then?” Trunks asked very interested.

“Half…I’m half human, half cat person…” Kitty mumbled.

“Well, that’s cool. The three of us are half human, half Saiyan.” Trunks admitted.

“Yeah…I know. Bulla told me when I asked her about why she smelt like one.” Kitty said holding her ears down.

“Say…can we watch you two train for awhile?” Bulla asked sweetly.

“Yeah, that’s fine…I guess. Come on Goten; let’s go.” Trunks exclaimed flying up, Goten right behind him.

So everything was going good; the girls were talking and cheering for the guys while they trained.

Everything was going good…until Trunks and Goten each sent a Ki Blast missing each other entirely and accidently sent them hurling at the girls.

Needless to say the girls froze in fear, fearing that they were going get hit. However, both boys knew how to teleport and got to the girls and flew them up before they could get hit.

“Are you girls ok?” Goten and Trunks asked as they landed on the ground.

“I think so…” Kitty said quietly.

Bulla didn’t say anything; instead she gently kissed Goten.

It took her a few seconds to realize what she had done…especially when she saw the surprised looks on not only Kitty’s and Trunks’s faces, but Goten’s as well.

“I-I’m sorry!” Bulla cried as she ran into the house and to her room.

“I’d better go make sure she’s ok.” Kitty said as she followed Bulla.

“Bulla, are you alright?” Kitty heard Bulma ask as she came walking in.

“Is she ok?” Kitty asked making it to her room.

“I’m not sure dear. What happened, do you know?” Bulma asked looking at Kitty.

“Well umm…Trunks and Goten were training and they both sent out attacks and they both missed each other and they were sent towards me and Bulla. But both Trunks and Goten got us out of the way before the attacks could hit us. Anyways after we were safe on the ground Bulla kissed Goten and then she freaked out and ran inside.” Kitty explained.

“Eeeee!!!” Bulma squealed excitedly.

“Are you ok?” Kitty asked backing away a little.

“I’m great! You have a wonderful night; I’ll see you in the morning!” Bulma exclaimed bouncing to her room with stars in her eyes.

“Bulla…are you ok?” Kitty asked knocking on her door.

“Go away!” Bulla cried from the other side.

“Do you want to talk about this?” Kitty asked.

“NO! GO AWAY!” Bulla yelled.

“Ok…sorry.” Kitty said softly as she headed back outside.

“Bulla likes you! She has a major crush on you!” Trunks yelled annoyed.

“Oh…should I go talk to her?” Goten asked.

“You can try…she won’t even let me in; she’s in her room crying. She won’t let her mother in either; I told her what happened and she just flipped out with stars in her eyes and then she stated crying and went to her room where I would assume she’s doing some kind of happy dance…” Kitty said coming back out.

“That’s mom for you. Well, go talk to her.” Trunks said to Goten.

“Ok…” Goten sighed as he walked inside.

“Do you think they’ll be ok?” Kitty asked looking at Trunks for a second.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. Bulla, much like everyone else in our family is very stubborn and bullheaded. And Goten…well he’s…Goten.” Trunks explained.

“Oh, I see.” Kitty said softly.

“You don’t really speak too much do you?” Trunks asked.

“It depends on who I’m talking to. I’ve always been told my problem isn’t not talking, it’s not talking loud enough.” Kitty said softly.

“Yes, I’ve noticed you’re soft spoken. Hey, listen. I was just wondering if some day…if you’re not busy or anything…if you’d like to go to dinner or something.” Trunks said facing her.

“Oh…umm…sure; I’d love that.” Kitty said blushing.

“Hey Trunks! Do you want to train with us or not?” Gohan yelled floating overhead with Piccolo.

“Great! Pick a day and tell me tomorrow. I’m coming!” Trunks yelled as he flew up to catch up with Gohan and Piccolo.

“A date with Trunks…” Kitty said softly to herself as she blushed and watched him fly away.

** Two Hours Later: **

‘I wonder if Bulla is feeling better now…’ Kitty thought to herself as she went inside to use the bathroom.

When she got to the hallway she could hear someone having sex; she thought Vegeta and got home and he and Bulma were getting it on; she had assumed Goten went to train with Trunks and the others.

‘Nope…still locked. I think she fell asleep I don’t hear anything; well aside from her parents.’ Kitty thought to herself as she walked to the couch.

A few hours later Kitty was awoken by Vegeta and Trunks yelling and screaming.

“What’s going on?” Kitty asked rubbing her eyes.

“Did you know they were having sex?” Bulma asked calmly looking at Kitty.

“I’m sorry…I thought Mr. Vegeta was out and I really had to use the bathroom.” Kitty said half asleep still.

“I was…she’s talking about Bulla and Goten...” Vegeta said trying to remain calm.

“That was them? I thought they were just talking and then fell asleep…Bulla said she keeps her door locked at night because her brother steals her stuff as a prank; I didn’t want to disturb her. I thought Goten went home hours ago.” Kitty said honestly looking at Bulla shocked.

“Bulla…” Bulma sighed and then backed up freaked out when Vegeta ripped her door off it’s hinges.

“Dad, what are you doing?!” Bulla asked furious.

“You don’t get this door back until you move out…when you’re eighteen or older! No daughter of mine will be having sex anymore!” Vegeta said destroying the door with his Gatling Gun.

“Mom…this is so unfair!” Bulla exclaimed stomping her feet.

“No, sweetie, it is; you’re too young to be having sex. You went behind our backs and you left your friend out like this for a boy. When you’re ready you owe all of us an apology.

“YOU ARE NOT TO SEE THAT BOY EVER AGAIN!” Vegeta yelled as he and Trunks went to their training room.

“MOM!!!” Bulla whined.

“I’ll talk to your father…but you’re grounded for the next month; you can only see Goten in school. Now go to bed, the both of you.” Bulma said putting her face in her hands.

“I can’t believe that was you…” Kitty said softly as they went into Bulla’s doorless room.

“Why not; you have sex, don’t you?” Bulla asked annoyed.

“No…I’ve never had sex before. I try to avoid it until I’m ready and find the right guy.” Kitty said softly.

“But you’re part cat…” Bulla said shocked.

“Yeah…and?” Kitty asked looking at Kitty.

“Don’t you go into heat?” Bulla asked.

“Yeah…” Kitty said slowly.

“I thought that when cats…or dogs go into heat they can’t help it and need to have sex that very moment.” Bulla said looking at Kitty.

“If around men, then yes. But when I go into heat I usually stay home for that week and avoid people…especially men.” Kitty said lying in a sleeping bag on the floor.

“Oh…that’s right!” Bulla said hitting her fist in her hand.

“What’s right?” Kitty asked confused.

“You live on your own correct?” Bulla asked.

“Yeah…” Kitty said slowly, not liking where this was going.

“You should let me and Goten hang out at your place some time. Don’t worry; I’ll bring my own blankets and stuff we don’t have to use your bed or anything. What do you say? Great! Have a good night!” Bulla said going to sleep with a smile on her face while Kitty sat there dumbfounded as she went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“What did I do wrong?” Trunks asked himself while sitting at the kitchen table.

“What are you talking about sweetie?” Bulma asked sitting down next to her son while Vegeta stood across from him.

“What’s going on boy?” Vegeta asked.

“I’m not sure…” Trunks sighed.

“Well how’s Kitty doing?” Bulma asked causing Trunks to slam his head down onto the table.

“Trunks?” Bulma asked confused.

“What happened?” Vegeta asked annoyed.

“I don’t know. I thought everything was going good. I mean, sure, we’ve only been going out for a month and all; but I really thought it was all good. Then all of the sudden, this week she’s been avoiding me. I even went to see her earlier to see if I did anything wrong and she just told me to go away; it sounded like she was crying.” Trunks said remembering.

** Three Hours Ago:  **

** Trunks’s P.O.V.: **

I don’t get it; why is she avoiding me?

After about ten minutes I arrived at Kitty’s place and stood there like a moron for at least twenty minutes…if not more.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I finally got the courage up and knocked on her door.

……………

“Yes, who is it?” She finally asked coming to her door after a few minutes.

“Kitty, its Trunks.” I started.

“Go away; this isn’t a good time!” She called from the other side of the door. She sounded like she was panting; like she was just running around.

“Did I do something wrong?” I asked though the door.

“No…I’m not feeling well is well.” She said simply; I could hear her leaning against the door.

“I can take care of you if you just let me in.” I said leaning against her door.

“I’m sure you could…” I heard her mumble.

“Seriously, what did I do?” I asked getting frustrated.

“Nothing! Please Trunks; just go! I can’t do this right now!” She yelled clearly upset; I could hear her crying.

I was hurt…but what could I do? I couldn’t just bust her door down and confront her.

“Fine…I’ll go; I won’t bother you anymore.” I said flying away; I could hear her crying as I left.

** Kitty’s P.O.V.: **

This sucks! I miss Trunks; I wish I could see him. But…I know what’ll happen if I do. I’m in heat. I need to stay away from him…all men to avoid sex.

Not only do I feel bad for avoiding him, but Bulla keeps bothering me about letting her and Goten come by so they can have sex. Sure she offered to do a three way, but…I’m still a virgin and I want my first time to be special…to be with Trunks…when _I’m_ ready.

I also know the consequences of having sex while in heat. Neither I, nor the guy I’m with would be able to control ourselves and I would end up pregnant. I’m only seventeen and not many guys want that responsibility…least of all teenage guys.

“God, it hurts so much!” I cried as I lay hunched over in my hallway. It was then I heard my door.

It took me a few minutes to get up; but I did and I made it to my door.

“Who is it?” I asked as calmly as I could. I couldn’t open the door just in case it was a guy…and it was; it was Trunks.

“Kitty, its Trunks.” He said on the other side of the door.

Great…I can sense his essence and I could feel myself heat up even more as I started to lightly pant.

“Go away; this isn’t a good time!” I called trying to sound as calm as I could.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked starting to sound desperate; it made me feel bad.

Lie…that’s what I have to do; lie.

“No…I’m not feeling well is well.” I lied, leaning against the door hoping he fell for it…and he did. But he had the opposite reaction I was hoping for as he leaned against my door.

“I can take care of you if you just let me in.”

“I’m sure you could…” I mumbled slightly upset, annoyed and my heat was rising in my lower regions.

“Seriously, what did I do?” He asked and I could hear him getting frustrated.

Seriously…this hurts my heart so much…there’s nothing he could do for me that we…or maybe more that I would regret afterwards.

“Nothing! Please Trunks; just go! I can’t do this right now!” I cried out with tears in my eyes; I would explain it all later…maybe. I don’t think he’d understand.

I was hurt…but what could I do? This was the only solution.

“Fine…I’ll go; I won’t bother you anymore.” He said angrily as he backed away from my door; that hurt…a lot. I couldn’t help it and just began to cry.

** Present Time: With Trunks: **

“You idiot!” Bulla exclaimed walking into the room.

“Excuse me!” Trunks shot.

“Young lady, do not call your brother and idiot; he just had his heart broken!” Bulma asked exclaimed as she hugged her oldest.

“And he’s not the one who’s in trouble for having sex at sixteen!” Vegeta shot back; he was never going to let that one go.

“You’re never going to let that go are you? For god’s sake dad! I love Goten and always will; get over it! And Trunks…Kitty isn’t avoiding you because she wants to; she has to.” Bulla explained softly.

“What are you talking about?” Trunks asked looking at his younger sister.

“Do you know something?” Bulma asked also looking at Bulla.

“If you know something, you had better spill it!” Vegeta exclaimed furious; more that his daughter was in love with that commoner nobody.

“Are you all that dense? She’s part cat remember!” Bulla exclaimed.

“Yeah…what does that have to do with anything?” Trunks asked annoyed.

“For crying out loud! She’s in heat!” Bulla finally screamed shocking Trunks and her parents.

“Excuse me? In heat?” Trunks asked after a few minutes.

“Yeah; female cats and other species like dogs and such will go into heat once a month. What that means for Kitty is that her hormones are on high and she doesn’t leave her house until she’s out of heat in fear she might be raped or do something she’ll regret. All men; it doesn’t matter what race they are can sense it as well and will try to take advantage. Kitty is just avoiding you because she’s not ready to lose her virginity. Which I think is bull; I think she’s ready, but is too afraid to be hurt. Sex scares the crap out of her because she watched her sisters, mother and a few others of her race be killed off after giving sex to a man who betrayed them and killed them afterwards.” Bulla explained.

“Does she not trust me that much?” Trunks asked a bit hurt.

“She trusts you; I told her multiple times you wouldn’t hurt her. And she knows you won’t hurt her. But every time the subject of sex comes up she flashes back to what happened to her family and friends. She’s also afraid of the pain that comes with losing her virginity. I told her not to worry; it only hurts for a little while. But then it becomes the most pleasurable feeling ever.” Bulla explained but immediately regretted it as she was now getting stares from not only Vegeta and Trunks, but also Bulma.

“I mean I gotta go study! See you later!” Bulla said quickly flying away.

“That girl is going to kill me…” Vegeta said sitting down.

“I hear you.” Bulma said popping an aspirin.

“In heat; that’s an actual thing?” Trunks asked shocked.

“You bet it is. Now what are you waiting for? Go to the girl!” Vegeta exclaimed.

“No…you have to give her space. Especially if she’s not ready to have sex yet.” Bulma said sternly.

Talking to his parents was like talking to those shoulder people; Vegeta was the devil and Bulma was the angel.

“Come on son! You said you felt like you hurt her; go and apologize to the girl. No one is saying fuck her, just talk. But if the opportunity shows itself…” Vegeta stated only to be hit over the head by a rolled up newspaper.

“No! Bad Vegeta! Trunks, if you go see her, don’t push her. Down boy! Just talk.” Bulma said knowing Trunks was going to go see Kitty.

Not long after she said that Trunks was gone.

“Did you just treat me like a dog?!” Vegeta asked very shocked and very pissed.

“No…if I were treating you like a dog you would have a spiked collar and a leash and would be down on all fours. Now come…if you feel like I’ve been bad you can punish me in the bed room.” Bulma said with smile which got Vegeta smirking.

“You’d better be careful what you say or you just might get it.” Vegeta said walking over to Bulma.

“What’cha gonna do about it big boy?” Bulma asked teasing him before he roughly grabbed her and flew them to their room…Bulla looking on disgusted…


	3. Chapter 3

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Kitty, it’s Trunks! Please let me in; I know what’s going on now! I understand what’s going on; please let me help!” Trunks called from the other side of the door.

“If you truly understand then you’ll understand why I can’t see you right now!” Kitty called back.

“Kitty please; I love you and I promise I’d never hurt you! And I’ll never leave you no matter what were to happen!” Trunks called.

“………” It was silent for a few minutes.

“Kitty?” Trunks asked leaning against the door.

Needless to say both he and Kitty got a huge shock when she opened the door and he fell forward on top of her.

“Tru-Trunks…” Kitty stuttered out when she felt him on top of her.

“Kitty, let me help you; I promise you, I’ll take care of you.” Trunks said standing up, pulling her with him before closing and locking her door.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Kitty said softly.

“Kitty…” Trunks started.

“I’ll become pregnant…no matter the outcome. I’m not on birth control and you wouldn’t be able to pull out. I know you say you’ll be able to, but you won’t be able to. No man, when my species go into heat can resist and pull out; it’s not something that can be controlled. I understand you’re half Saiyan and you’re stronger than me and my species…but not even your kind can hold back. And I’m scared; I don’t want to do it on my own! I don’t want to raise a child by my…” Kitty cried frustrated, but was caught off guard when she felt Trunks’s lips crash into hers making her shut up.

After a few minutes, her fight started to die out as she lightly clutched Trunks’s shoulders and held onto him.

“Kitty…when I say “let me take care of you,” I mean let me take care of you in every way possible. If you were to become pregnant, I would never leave you ever. Even if I were that way, which I’m not, my mom would kill me! God you smell good… If and when you become pregnant with my child I will be there for you. I love you. I love you more than anything and anyone before. So please, let me take care of you in more ways than one. And Kitty…with your permission I would like to mark you as mine.” Trunks said holding onto her waist, pulling her to him.

“Uh-huh-uh…Trunks!” Kitty moaned out purring as she latched onto him. “Ok.” She purred before letting him carry her to her bedroom.

“Kitty…you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my entire life…my mother and sister being the other two… But you, you are the most beautiful.” Trunks breathed as he slowly removed her sundress leaving her in her teal colored strapless bra with matching panties.

“Trunks…” Kitty breathed out when she felt his lips in the crook of her neck.

“I’m sorry for the pain you are about to endure…” Trunks said softly as he started to softly nip at her neck and then with one quick bite, Trunks sunk his fangs deep into the flesh of her neck causing her to cry out in pain.

Kitty jerked around in pain before Trunks pinned her down and held her still.

After a few painful minutes, Trunks finally pulled his fangs away and started to gently suck at the bite marks he made…claiming her as his.

“Trunks!!!” Kitty cried when she felt him between her legs pushing against her core.

“Oh baby…I want you; I want you so bad.” Trunks moaned out as he felt her hands start to roam up under his shirt.

After a few seconds Trunks ditched his shirt and threw it off to the side while she fiddled with his belt.

It took her a few minutes, but Kitty eventually got the belt unhooked and off of Trunks, followed soon by his pants leaving him in only in his boxers.

Kitty could now feel every inch of her body heat up as any and all self control went out the window.

After just a few seconds Kitty felt Trunks’s hands on her bra covered breasts, fondling them before reaching behind her and unclipping her bra and pulled it off.

“These are nice.” Trunks said softly as he began to fondle her bare breasts causing her to lightly moan.

“Trunks!” Kitty cried out when she felt him pinch her nipples.

After a few seconds of this Trunks got board and put his mouth to her right nipple and began sucking causing Kitty to arch her back as she cried out for him.

One thing that Trunks noticed since Kitty had gone into heat was the fact that her eyes changed from green to red and that she smelt absolutely delicious.

“Trunks!” Kitty cried out grasping his shoulders, digger her nails in when she felt him bite down on her rosy pink nipple.

“Someone’s a naughty kitty, kitty.” Trunks teased as he bucked his hips against hers.

“Tru-Trunks!” Kitty cried out when she felt Trunks dry-hump her.

After a few minutes of Trunks dry-humping Kitty while sucking on her breasts, Kitty grabbed at her sheets and came as he jizzed in his boxers.

“Time to get these out of the way.” Trunks said as he began to remove Kitty’s panties.

“Trunks…” Kitty moaned out when she seen her panties on the floor.

“You’re absolutely beautiful.” Trunks said as he began to run his hand from her neck down to her precious area.

“Trunks! Trunks!” Kitty cried and twisted around when she felt his hand start to just rub the outside of her pussy.

“Do you like this my little kitty, kitty?” Trunks asked as he started to rub his finger just inside of her folds.

“Please! Please Trunks more!” Kitty cried out arching her back when she felt his finger enter her.

“Good girl…” Trunks said as he continued to pump his finger in and out of her.

“Trunks! Trunks, I’m going to…Trunks!!!” Kitty cried out as she came all over his fingers, but he wasn’t done yet; oh no…he began pumping two fingers inside of her.

“Trunks!” Kitty cried arching her entire body while putting her hands down by her pussy.

“Cum on Kitty; cum for me.” Trunks said teasing her a little

“Trunks…Trunks!” Kitty cried cumming on his hand again.

“Good girl…you taste good.” Trunks said licking her juices off his fingers.

“Kitty, Kitty, Kitty…” Trunks said teasing Kitty as he kissed her while sticking his tongue in her mouth as he fondled her breasts again.

After a few minutes Trunks started to kiss down Kitty’s body, biting her breasts as he went down.

When he got to her stomach he gave a little blow making her shiver before continuing down her body to the top of her pussy making her moan out.

After a minute or two of teasing her pussy lips; Trunks finally stuck his tongue deep inside of her causing her to grip her sheets again while she arched her body and cried out.

“Tru-Trunks! TRUUUUNKS!” Kitty cried as she came quickly.

“Who is a good kitty-cat?” Trunks asked teasing her while he began making out with again.

“I am; I’m a good kitty-cat!” Kitty cried as she pushed Trunks to the bed and started to kiss his chest while straddling his waist.

“Yes, yes you are.” Trunks said as he removed his boxers before flipping her over again.

“Are you ready my pretty little kitty?” Trunks asked looking at her while he placed the tip of his cock at the entrance of her pussy.

“Yes, I’m ready; please be gentle.” Kitty pleaded.

“Of course…until you say otherwise.” Trunks said entering her, spreading her apart.

“Trunks…it hurts…” Kitty cried out in pain.

“Don’t worry…it won’t last long.” Trunks said as he continued to push in.

“I’m sorry about this.” Trunks said as he, with one swift, hard push, shoved all the way inside of Kitty, breaking her virginity…also making her scream out in pain.

“TRUUUNNKS!” Kitty cried out in pain.

“I’m sorry Kitty…but it had to be done so the pain would go faster.” Trunks said holding still so that she could adjust to him and his size.

“Tru-Trunks…it hurts…” Kitty cried arching his back.

“I know, I know; I’m sorry.” Trunks said kissing her cheek and her tears away.

“I-it’s ok…” Kitty stuttered out as she squirmed around beneath him.

“I’m going to start moving ok? It should stop hurting after a little bit.” Trunks said as he started to slowly move within her.

“Huh-uh! MmmmNmmm…” Kitty moaned as she clutched his shoulders and tightly shut her eyes as she waited for the pain to pass as he continued to slowly move.

After a few more pushes Kitty’s pain was replaced with pleasure and she couldn’t help but moan out and dig her nails into Trunks’s shoulders.

“Trunks…” Kitty moaned out in pleasure.

“Is it feeling good now baby?” Trunks asked looking at her.

“More! More please!” Kitty cried out.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Trunks said with a smile as he lifted her leg up around his waist and started thrusting in her a little faster.

“Ohhh!!! Trunks! Trunks! TRUNKS! TRUUUNKS!” Kitty cried as she felt herself cum as he started to pound her harder.

“TRUUNKS!” Kitty cried out even more when he didn’t stop

“AHHH! AHHH!! AHHHHH!!” Trunks yelled transforming into Super Saiyan II.

“Turn around!” Trunks commanded and she did as she was told and got on her hands and knees; Trunks ten began to take her from behind…rather roughly.

“TRRRUUUNNNKS!” Kitty cried out in pure pleasure as she came hard all over his cock.

After she was done cumming Trunks flipped her over again and started to take her on top with her legs up over his shoulders.

“Trunks! More! More! Please more!” Kitty cried feeling herself become heavy again.

“Oh baby, I think I’m going to cum soon!” Trunks called to her as he put her legs back down and began pumping into her as hard as he could.

So they lay there fucking like animals until they couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m cumming Trunks! You’re gonna make me cum again!” Kitty cried.

“Good! Cum! Cum for me! I’m gonna cum as well!” Trunks called pushing into her harder and faster.

“TRUUUNNNKS!” Kitty cried as she reached her final climax, releasing all of her juices all over his cock.

“Kitty! KITTY!” Trunks called cumming deep inside of her.

After a few minutes the two of them just laid there panting, trying to catch their breath.

“Kitty…I love you. And I promise to be with you until the day we die.” Trunks said wiping her hair from her eyes.

“I love you too Trunks. Forever.” Kitty said softly, holding onto him as she fell asleep.

“Forever.” Trunks repeated breathing in her scent.

** Three Months Later: **

“No way, you’re pregnant too!” Bulla exclaimed looking at Kitty.

“Yeah…two months; you?” Kitty asked.

“Three months. This is so great; we can raise our kids together and they can be best friend!” Bulla chimed in excitedly.

“What about your parents? Won’t they be really mad at you? You’ve been having sex with Goten behind their backs.” Kitty said softly.

“They’ll get over it. Especially mom...she wants to be a grandma; she won’t or can’t stay mad at me.” Bulla said with a smile.

“Ok. Well…I have to go tell Trunks.” Kitty said as she headed out of the store.

“Good luck! And don’t worry; he’ll be happy!” Bulla called back waving.

** With Trunks & Kitty: **

“Hey you! It’s been awhile; how have you been?” Trunks asked as he met up with Kitty at the park.

“We need to talk.” Kitty said softly.

“So, how far along are you?” Trunks asked knowing she was pregnant.

“What?” Kitty asked confused.

“You’re pregnant aren’t you; that’s what you wanted to tell me, isn’t it?” Trunks asked looking at her.

“Yes…but how?” Kitty asked confused.

“The day I took your virginity; you told me no matter what because you were in heat you would become pregnant. That was about two months ago…so I’m guessing you’re two months pregnant then. I hope you’re not here to tell me you don’t want me around. Because what would be the point in marking and making you mine? As I’ve said on multiple occasions I love you with all my heart and I’m never going to leave you. This baby will have the greatest parents ever…and it’ll have both of us.” Trunks said causing Kitty to cry tears of happiness as she hugged Trunks tightly.

“I love you too! Will you live with me at my place?” Kitty asked looking up at him.

“Of course; wherever you want.” Trunks said not letting her go as they looked forward to another day.


End file.
